An integrated circuit of an electronic product may be divided into an analog circuit and a digital circuit. As the efficiency of the analog circuit is associated with the physical area of the actual circuit, the analog circuit may be manufactured using mature processes with lower cost or unit price. On the other hand, the digital circuit may be manufactured using more advanced processes, or using processes with smaller minimum line spacings or minimum line widths. In other words, the analog circuit and the digital circuit of the electronic product can be implemented on two or more than two different dies, or bare dies, respectively. The different dies are coupled or electrically connected to each other through the bus.
However, an output signal of some circuit modules of the die including the analog circuit, referred to as an analog die for short, may have a signal specification different from that of a signal which can be carried by the bus. In the existing art, it is necessary to modify the signal specification of the output signal of such circuit modules of the analog die so as to meet the signal specification for the bus, causing trouble and inconvenience in designing circuits. The circuit modules, besides, cannot be effectively utilized. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improvement in the related art.